


Miss You, Jensen

by NephilimEQ



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cockles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha missing Jensen in a special moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You, Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when these pictures were first released. Just a thought that came to my mind. Misha seemed happy, but it also looked like that he was missing someone, so I figured that this might explain it.

 

 

Misha stood in the alley and stared up at the sky as the petals fell…and he couldn’t help but think of Jensen.  And how much he wished that he was there. It was an important moment, something that truly _meant_ something to him, and he just wished that his best friend could be there to share it with him.

He could feel the pink petals sticking to his hair and his coat, some of them landing on his neck, but all he could think about was Jensen.

 _Wish you were here_ , he silently said in his mind, his hands tucked pensively into his pockets.

There were people nearby and he could hear their voices. He was vaguely aware that someone had a phone out and was most likely taking photos and video of him, but he didn’t care at that moment, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to worry about what others were doing or saying. Misha was vaguely aware that he wasn’t as cheerful as he normally would be about an event like this, but it wasn’t something that he could control. Whenever Jensen entered his thoughts, it made him yearn for his presence.

He glanced down at the ground and then back up at the sky.

 _Miss you, Jensen_.

 

 


End file.
